Just Before The Wedding
by lelouch0zerogeass
Summary: Yuki and her younger brother, Ame, have one last intimate moment before Yuki's wedding...


"Ame, quickly!"

Ame rolled his eyes as his mother, Hana, shouted from the kitchen. He was hurrying as fast as he could but there was one final thing that he had to do.

He was wearing a black suit with a grey tie. Right now, it was a dress up day for him and tomorrow he would return to the wild.

"Yeah, mom. Just wanted to check on sis."

Ame smirked as he knew Hana would be having an unsuspecting interpretation of what he said. He knew she would be thinking that as the younger brother of the bride he would want to congratulate his older sister and tell her how gorgeous she looked. Their mother would not walk in on them because she was too emotional today. She probably was imagining that they would be recalling and talking about their childhood memories. She could not be more far from the truth.

Ame went into Yuki's room and locked the door. She was sitting at her table, darkening and thickening her eyelashes. Her white panties wrapped around her curvy ass superbly and the thigh highs were so seductive, they were naughty.

"Damn, you are smoking hot sis!" Ame said as he unbuttoned his pants and approached her.

"Of course I am. Is mom aware that you're up here?"

"Yup. She probably thinks that we're recollecting our childhood memories together."

They both howled out in laughter.

Ame drew out his manhood and jerked it violently. He hardly had time to stroke when Yuki grasped it and swallowed it all the way into her throat. He leaned his head back and growled.

Yuki's tongue caressed his knob lightly as her lips enveloped closely around the base. Ame's pole was entirely in her mouth and all he could do was hold onto her hair. He was messing up her wonderfully styled wedding up-do but she was not concerned at all. He moved her head up and down his manhood until he painted her throat with his white milky seed.

Yuki swallowed twice then pulled back. Ame bent down to kiss her and then pulled away.

"You serious about this being our final time, baby." Yuki stood up and moaned in Ame's ear. He closed his eyes as she lead him to her bed. He could never deny her but this was one time he had to be unyielding.

"Yuki. Look at me. It's your wedding today. We can't continue this anymore even if I love making love to you. The last thing we need is for me to impregnate you again."

"I know..." Yuki said softly. Falling back on the bed she spread apart her legs and Ame slipped his face between them. Her womanhood was dripping wet and her white panties were already damp. Pulling them to the side, he began licking. Her lips were even and he knew she had shaved particularly for tonight. Sōhei was going to be receiving a wonderful treat but he was going to enjoy it first.

Ame licked up and down and then stretched open her lips to sweep his tongue across Yuki's firm clitoris. She groaned and yelped and he just continued. His face was smeared with her honey juice.

"I love you little bro. So fucking much." Yuki grasped Ame's hair, making him rub his tongue up and down her pretty snatch. This was definitely the most violent he had been with her and she was forcing him to go deeper.

Ame encircled his arms firmly around Yuki's hips and kept on licking and sucking. Her sweet honey filled his mouth and he could hear the bed banging against the wall as she shoved her hips up and down.

Ame pressed down on Yuki's clitoris, growling and moaning. He knew this would force her over the limit and he heard her howl loudly. She bit down on her arm as her entire body trembled.

Ame pulled away and sat up. Yuki was lying back, gasping and recovering from her orgasm. Her nipples were very erect and his face was painted with her hot honey juice. He licked his lips and smirked.

"Nail me. Hard. Don't be fucking romantic right now. This is really hard as it is."

Ame gazed at Yuki and realized in that second that even though they had never considered their relationship seriously she was distressed by this. She had never made him do something he did not want to do and he was stubborn about not screwing her after she got married. It was one thing to bang her while she was single, but he was not going to be a homewrecker.

"Turn over sis."

Ame lined his already rigid sausage with her sausage pocket and it slipped with ease into Yuki from the back as if it was dipping into hot butter. He was initially steady but after a short while she was pushing back and connecting with his thrusts. He shut his eyes and thought of how taboo and immoral what they were doing was.

Ame was 22 years old. He was not supposed to be banging his elder sister on her marriage day. He was supposed to be out in the woods and patrolling the wild. Instead he was screwing the only female that he could be attracted to.

Ame growled as he sensed Yuki's slender fingers squeezing his globes. She pulled them gently and drew him deeper within her honey pot.

"Sis, if you do that once more, I'll be shooting it in you."

"That's the point,' Yuki said bluntly.

Ame stopped thrusting and gazed into Yuki's eyes as she turned her face. He had only ever shot his seed within her a single time before and she had become impregnated from that. He knew it would be wrong, however, he was conflicted. This would be his final time within his gorgeous hot sister.

"Fuck it!" Ame growled. He pumped into Yuki for 3 more thrusts and then erupted within her. She jiggled her hips in spirals as his cylinder expanded. He could feel every stream of his cream hit against the walls of her burning tightness. He had just exploded moments ago before but it felt voluminous.

Yuki lay flat on the bed, causing Ame's rod to pull out of her hole. He got above her and kissed her neck.

"You will be a gorgeous bride sis. I love you."

Ame got off Yuki's body and after zipping himself up he departed her room. He did not know that the second he was gone she had exploded into tears and required an additional thirty minutes to fix her make-up.

The marriage ceremony was wonderful and although Ame was physically feeling envious, as a brother he was glad for his older sister.

On Christmas, Hana, Yuki and Ame had a small family reunion. When Yuki returned home, clearly pregnant, the second the siblings connected eyes, Ame recalled how horny she got the previous time she was pregnant.

Ame smiled as he knew that it was going to be one long holiday season.


End file.
